dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Classification of Dragons by Diet
Dragons are pretty diverse in their diets, from being able to eat anything to eating nothing at all. Carnivore (Meat-Eater) * Apocalypse Dragon * Blue Fire Dragon * Bramble Dragon * Brass Dragon * Celtic Dragon * Char Dragon * Cold Dragon * Cyclops Dragon * Dark Dragon * Darkling Dragon * Dungeon Dragon * Electrum Dragon * Evergreen Dragon * Forge Dragon * Frostbite Dragon * Frostfire Dragon * Gamma Dragon * Glare Dragon * Gold Dragon * Gold Olympus Dragon * Hail Dragon * Heat Dragon * Howl Dragon * Kite Dragon * Lava Dragon * Lycan Dragon * Magnetic Dragon * Malachite Dragon * Metal Dragon * Mirage Dragon * Mud Dragon * Ouroboros Dragon * Pharaoh Dragon * Platinum Dragon * Poison Dragon * Promethium Dragon * Radiant Dragon * Ragnarok Dragon * Scorch Dragon * Silver Olympus Dragon * Snow Dragon * Snowflake Dragon I * Solar Eclipse Dragon * Solstice Dragon * Steel Dragon * Storm Dragon * Sulfur Dragon * Sun Dragon * Sunstruck Dragon * Thunder Dragon * Trick Dragon * Victory Dragon * Watch Dragon * Winter Dragon * Smolder Dragon Herbivore (Plant-Eater) * Arbor Dragon * Ash Dragon * Autumn Dragon * Berry Dragon * Bloom Dragon * Blue Moon Dragon * Bouquet Dragon * Butterfly Dragon (secondary diet) * Cactus Dragon * Chrysalis Dragon * Clover Dragon (secondary diet) * Cotton Dragon * Elysium Dragon * Equinox Dragon * Faire Dragon * Fungus Dragon * Garland Dragon * Gourd Dragon * Halo Dragon * Harvest Dragon * Ire Dragon * Leathery Dragon * Lichen Dragon (secondary diet) * Lotus Dragon * Luminous Dragon * Lunar Eclipse Dragon (when on Earth) * Meteor Dragon * Midday Dragon * Mistletoe Dragon * Monolith Dragon IV * Moon Dragon * Moss Dragon (secondary diet) * Motley Dragon * Mountain Dragon * Nightshade Dragon * Okenite Dragon * Orchid Dragon * Ortreat Dragon * Paper Dragon * Plains Dragon * Plant Dragon * Pollen Dragon * Reindeer Dragon * Root Dragon * Rose Dragon * Sakura Dragon * Seasonal Dragon * Shield Dragon * Snowflake Dragon II * Soot Dragon (if needed) * Swallowtail Dragon * Swamp Dragon * Terradiem Dragon * Thorn Dragon * Tree Dragon Omnivore (Both Plant-Eater and Meat-Eater) * Bearded Dragon * Earth Dragon * Holly Dragon (secondary diet) * Inferno Dragon * Jade Dragon * Muse Dragon * Panlong Dragon * Pepper Dragon * Swamp Dragon Insectivore (Insect-Eater) * Amber Dragon * Amethyst Dragon (secondary diet) * Dawn Dragon * Dusk Dragon * Flower Dragon * Marbletail Dragon * Mirror Dragon * Muse Dragon (secondary diet) * Smoke Dragon * Subterranean Dragon Nectarivore (Nectar-Eater) * Butterfly Dragon * Duskwing Dragon * Honeyglow Dragon * Light Dragon * Ruby Dragon (secondary dragon) Piscivore (Fish-Eater) * Abyss Dragon * Arctic Dragon * Bog Dragon * Chrome Dragon * Coral Dragon * Current Dragon * Electrum Dragon * Flicker Dragon * Fog Dragon * Iceberg Dragon * Plasma Dragon * Pond Dragon * Rain Dragon * Rust Dragon * Seaweed Dragon * Squall Dragon * Water Dragon * Wind Dragon Petrivore (Rock-Eater) * Amber Dragon * Amethyst Dragon * Aquamarine Dragon * Azurite Dragon * Barite Dragon * Bismuth Dragon * Bone Dragon (when needed) * Bronze Dragon * Bronze Olympus Dragon * Coal Dragon * Coldforge Dragon * Copper Dragon * Crystal Dragon * Dark Dragon (occasional infants) * Diamond Dragon * Earth Dragon * Emerald Dragon * Epoch Dragon * Fissure Dragon * Garnet Dragon * Geode Dragon * Glass Dragon * Iron Dragon * Jade Dragon * Jasper Dragon * Jet Dragon * Labradorite Dragon * Lapis Dragon * Lodestone Dragon * Lunar Eclipse Dragon (when on the moon) * Mesolite Dragon * Metal Dragon * Mine Dragon * Monolith Dragon I * Monolith Dragon II * Monolith Dragon III * Monolith Dragon IV * Monolith Dragon V * Monolith Dragon VI * Moon Dragon (when on the moon) * Neoteric Dragon * Nether Dragon * Okenite Dragon * Opal Dragon * Ovalith Dragon * Palladium Dragon * Pearl Dragon * Peridot Dragon * Plant Dragon (certain tribes) * Plateau Dragon * Pyrite Dragon * Quartz Dragon * Ruby Dragon * Sanguinite Dragon * Sapphire Dragon * Scoria Dragon * Snowflake Dragon IV * Topaz Dragon * Turquoise Dragon * Wavelyte Dragon Scavenger (Carcass-Eater) * Bone Dragon * Crypt Dragon * Decay Dragon * Hail Dragon (secondary diet) * Miasma Dragon * Ooze Dragon * Ruin Dragon * Zombie Dragon Morpheivore (Dream/Emotion-Eater) * Daydream Dragon * Delight Dragon * Delirium Dragon * Dream Dragon * Hypnotic Dragon * Love Dragon * Melancholy Dragon * Muse Dragon * Nightmare Dragon * Serenity Dragon * Surprise Dragon Ectoplasm-vore (Ghost/Spirit-Eater) * Ghost Dragon * Hidden Bolt Dragon * Omen Dragon * Phantom Dragon * Spark Dragon * Spectre Dragon * Wraith Dragon Photosynthetic (Surviving on photosynthesis) * Andromedan Dragon * Antarian Dragon * Aurora Dragon * Bizurian Dragon * Celerulean Dragon * Clover Dragon * Chrysalis Dragon (during adolescent stage) * Dark Rift Dragon * Dazzling Dragon * Eridanian Dragon * Garden Dragon (secondary diet) * Holly Dragon * Leaf Dragon * Lichen Dragon * Light Dragon * Light Rift Dragon * Luminous Dragon * Moonstruck Dragon * Moss Dragon * Nebula Dragon * Nectar Dragon * Nova Dragon * Ornamental Dragon * Panlong Dragon (secondary diet) * Plant Dragon * Polarian Dragon * Prism Dragon * Procyon Dragon * Rayleian Dragon * Sand Dragon * Shadow Dragon * Singularity Dragon * Snowflake Dragon V * Sorarian Dragon * Sprout Dragon * Teidian Dragon * Tulip Dragon * Twinkle Dragon Autotrophic (Doesn't eat or eats self-produced food) * Candescent Dragon * Comet Dragon * Cumulus Dragon * Ember Dragon * Fates Dragon * Fluorescent Dragon * Iridescent Dragon * Lace Dragon * Seed Dragon * Soot Dragon * Tinsel Dragon Detritivore (Decay-Eater) * Decay Dragon Parasitic (Feeds off others) *Acid Dragon Category:Classification